Superdrehbuch 2006
by antychan
Summary: Warum wir die Fußballstars so lieben. Und die Serie eigentlich ganz und gar nicht toll ist. Parodie, Humor, Drehbuchformat.


NOTIZ: Das Formatieren auf dieser Seite ist beschissen. Im Profil (hier läßt sie sich nämlich nicht anzeigen) steht meine Homepage-Adresse; auf ihr sieht die Fanfic bedeutend schöner aus.

II

II

II

Titel: Superdrehbuch 2006 (1/1) 

Autor: Antigone a.k.a. Anty

Rating: PG

Keywords: Parodie, Humor, Drehbuchformat.

Zusammenfassung: Warum wir die Fußballstars so lieben. Und die Serie eigentlich ganz und gar nicht toll ist.

Notizen & Disclaimer: Obwohl mir keine dieser Figuren gehört, habe ich sie gekidnappt, und gebe euch hiermit "Captain Tsubasa - in five minutes". Viel Spaß besonders denen, die die Autorin bisher mit Feedback erfreuten (ihr wißt, wer ihr seid). Ich würde gerne noch weitermachen, aber langsam sollte ich mich mal wieder mit der Uni beschäftigen... hüstel.

II

II

II

II

II

Superdrehbuch 2006  
© Antigone, 18.-26. Juli 2006

ANTY: "Alles begann mit dem nicht verkehrsgerechten Überqueren einer Straße. Oder so ähnlich. Genau weiß das niemand mehr, schließlich war noch keine der Hauptfiguren damals geschlechtsreif, die Geschehnisse uns folglich ziemlich egal. Wahrheit wurde Legende, und Legende Mythos. Aber auf jeden Fall spürte der Ball, daß seine Zeit gekommen war, und rettete seinem zukünftigen Träger das Leben. Und es begann die Geschichte von der Gemeinschaft des Balles. Und bald wird eine Zeit kommen, da unzählige Freunde und zwei Tore, und der Ball und das Spielfeld, und flach gehaltene Dialoge die Fernsehnachmittage aller bestimmen."

ROBERTO: "Ihr seid eine miserable Mannschaft! Ihr schafft nicht mal ohne Alkoholeinfluß einen Fallrückzieher!"

ALLE: "TSUBASA!" (Er hat getroffen!)

GENZO: "Zusammen würden wir nur noch gewinnen." (Ich hasse Niederlagen.)

TSUBASA: "Japan fliegt immer in der Vorrunde raus! Laßt uns Weltmeister werden; auf geht's!"

TARO: "Haben wir uns verlaufen? Wir sind jetzt 385 Kilometer gerannt, und das Tor ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht."

KOJIRO: "Wooaaaarrr, ich bin ein Tiger!"

TRAINER: "Miez, miez, miez. Schau! Ein Tennisball!"

KOJIRO: "Miau!"

ALLE: "TSUBASA!" (Er hat ein Tor gemacht!)

TSUBASA: "Das Tor ist mein Freund."

DER BALL: "HEY!"

ALLE: "TSUBASA!" (Er ist verletzt!)

TSUBASA: "Schmerz ist mein Freund."

FANE: "Soll ich dich verarzten?"

FC NANKATSU: "Jetzt nicht; wir denken..."

TOHO-SCHULE: "...gerade einen Roman."

DIE MANNSCHAFTSKAPITÄNE: "Und praktizieren Telepathie."

TEPPEI: "Blah, blah, blah. Weißt du noch?"

ISHIZAKI: "Ja, damals. Blub."

SCHIRI: "Soll ich euch noch 'nen Tee bringen?"

ISHIZAKI: "Ja, gerne. Und vielleicht ein wenig Gebäck?"

DAS NETZ: "Mann ey, ich hab' echt schwaches Bindegewebe. Ständig reiß' ich."

DER BALL: "Keine Sorge, ich will trotzdem mit dir zusammen sein."

SCHIRI: "Hey, ich hab' 'ne Idee: Das hier ist zwar das Finale der Landesmeisterschaft, aber wie wär's, wenn wir das Elfmeterschießen mal ausfallen lassen?"

KOJIRO: "Es tangiert mich nicht im geringsten, daß ein geteilter Sieg kein wahrer Sieg ist."

ALLE: "Cool."

ROBERTO: "Tsubasa! Du bist ein Zauberer! Komm mit nach Hogwarts!"

TSUBASA: "Roberto! Laß meinen Blick verklärt werden, wann immer du da bist! Laß mich dir weinend vor Zehntausenden um den Hals fallen! Laß mich dir am Flughafen in Zeitlupe in die Arme springen!"

RIVAUL: "Hallo Rivale, du stehst wohl auf Brasilianer. Wieso war ich doch gleich verheiratet?"

JESUS: "Stell dich hinten an, Landsmann!"

FAST ALLE: "TSUBASA!" (Wir wollen dir an die Wäsche!)

KOJIRO: "Sind hier eigentlich alle schwul!"

SCHNEIDER: "Ich bin's nicht."

ANTY: "Schneider, Schätzchen... Stell dich uns einmal vor."

SCHNEIDER: "Ich bin der einzige, der Wakabayashi einen in den Kasten haut. Ich bin der einzige, der Genzo einen zwischen die Pfosten drückt!"

ALLE: Schweigen

KALTZ: "Ja. Ich weiß, was du meinst."

GENZO: "Schneider, es tut mir leid... Aber ich und der Pfosten..."

DAS KÄPPI: "Ich wußte es; du betrügst mich!"

JESUS: "I'll be back."

LEO: "Mit Hair-Extensions!"

DIE ERSCHEINUNG: "Hey Leute! Laßt mich Tsubasa vertreten!"

MAMORU: "Taro! Lebst du nicht in Frankreich?"

ISHIZAKI: "Bist du nicht an Herzversagen gestorben?"

MISUGI: "Ich glaube nicht."

MATSUYAMA: "Meine Freundin lebt in Frankreich."

ZUSCHAUER 1-5193: "Nicht den USA?"

ZUSCHAUER 5194-7810: "Taro! Wieso gibt's dich dreimal?"

MISUGI: "Weshalb sprechen wir alle dieselbe Sprache?"

SHINGO: "Wieso bin ich auf einmal die Hauptfigur?"

PINTO: "Was ist der Sinn meines Daseins?"

SCHLANGENGRIFF-TYP: "Warum krieg' ich nie eine rote Karte?"

KEN: "Wieso läßt der Schiri immer weiterspielen?"

ZUSCHAUER 7811-15632951: "Was steht auf Seite 52!"

TSUBASA: "Ja. WAS zum Geier STEHT auf Seite 52!"

TYP-DER-MAL-NEBEN-ROBERTO-SAß: "Das hab' ich auch nie rausgefunden."

WILLEM ARMINIUS: "Wir haben die WM-Qualifikation vergeigt. Aber wir sind die besten der Welt!"

KATAGIRI: "Sie haben die WM-Qualifikation vergeigt, aber sie sind die besten der Welt!"

GENZO: "Obwohl sie die WM-Qualifikation vergeigt haben, sind sie die besten der Welt!"

KOMMENTATOR: "Hatten wir schon gesagt, daß die Holländer, obwohl sie die WM-Qualifikation vergeigt haben, die besten der Welt sind?"

TSUBASA: "Ich bin der König der Welt!"

ALLE: "TSUBASA!" (Er macht einen Fallrückzieher!)

TSUBASA: "Ich fliege!"

ANTY: "Das Herz einer Frau ist ein tiefer Ozean voller Geheimnisse. Aber jetzt wissen Sie, daß es einen Mann namens Jack Dawson gab. Und daß er mich gerettet hat."

NEO: "Okay. Es war doch die falsche Tür."

KOTORI: "Aber die Zukunft... ist noch nicht entschieden!"

JESUS: "Doch. Die Zukunft steht schon lange fest."

ZUSCHAUER 1 ZU ZUSCHAUER 15632951: "Ist das hier die Vorrunde?"

ZUSCHAUER 15632951 ZU ZUSCHAUER 1: "Ja. Gegen Brasilien."

JAPAN: "Lieber Fußballgott. Bitte blende ab."

VON-ÜBERMUSKULÖSEM-CHARA-DESIGN-IRRITIERTE-ZUSCHAUER: "Gute Idee."

MEISTER YODA: "Nicht mit Ball auf Tor schießen ihr sollt. Tor mit eigenem Ich eins werden muß."

FUßBALLGOTT: "Amen."

II

II

II

II

II

DAS ENDE: "Dem Herrn sei Dank."


End file.
